La Lista de la Serpiente
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "Le había soltado las mil y un verdades frente a Astoria (razón por la cual, esta última la quería asesinar y picar en pequeños cuadritos para luego dárselos a los elfos). Y encima, el chisme se había corrido por Hogwarts (imagínense: "Granger y Malfoy se gustan, se presume que follarán en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, muy probablemente en la cama de él")"


AQUI LLEGO RAVIE CON EL FIC NUEVO

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
¿Lo van a leer?¡ANDA ANDA ANDA!

Te lo ordeno, o usaré la Fuerza para volarte la cabeza (?)

Y llamaré a Batman.

NANANANNANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN

Okno.

Estaba aburrida y con las putas hormonas a mil. Y como soy una maldita rata de cuarto (porque no voy a la biblioteca, lastimosamente no hay ninguna cerca de casa Q-Q) debo enfocar mis sentimientos en algo.

SAQUE DOCE DE VEINTE EN UN EXAMEN QUE PENSE QUE REPROBARÍA

ESTOY TAN FELIZ (?)

JAJAJAJAJA  
._.

Bien, estoy pasando por una crisis emocional por un evento que sucedió el viernes y no quiero repetir.  
Así que eh.

¡Ya estoy beteando! JAJAJAJAJA se reciben fics para betear.

Estoy leyendo el fic de Nasu "Convivencia Principesca" y me está volando los ovarios :3

¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!  
*ríe como desquiciada*

Bueno, creo que ya debo dejar que lean...

¿Alguien por aquí es sensual?

Yo soy una máquina de sensualidad, a lo mejor se inspiraron canciones en mí y ni me enteré (?)  
ja, si claro ¬¬

Internet me odia, y quería ver televisión pero estaba estúpido ù-ú pinche programación.

Bueno, dejo que lean...

JAJAJA  
NO

Oksi.

* * *

—Está bien, me gustas, yo te gusto. ¿Por qué debería salir contigo?—preguntó Hermione con tono mordaz, cruzada de brazos en el sofá de terciopelo rojo que decoraba la Sala Común que compartía con Draco Malfoy. Él sonrió y bajó el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo, sus cejas rubias arqueadas, complementando la imagen de que el chico se divertía un poco (está bien: demasiado) con la expresión de la Gryffindor.

—Veamos, ratoncita...—murmuró entrecruzando las manos bajo el afilado mentón. Una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, no podía evitarlo—déjame pensar—susurró acomodándose en el amplio sillón frente a la chica. La vio, sentada con la falda sobre las rodillas y el cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta. La imagen de la perfección, con el cuello de cisne, pestañas largas, orbes profundos y brillantes, y la piel pálida._ Una hija de muggles asquerosamente hermosa._

—Diez razones, serpiente—masculló ella frunciendo el ceño, Draco lanzó una risotada y le observó con aquellos faroles grises, aquellos con los que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts tenían fantasías sobre su portador, mirándolas con la misma intensidad con la que él veía a la Granger.

—Por supuesto—Tomó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir, recordando el momento en que le dijo a trompicones que le gustaba, en medio del pasillo, mientras la veía caminar con paso firme hacia la biblioteca.

_Primero: Soy Draco Malfoy y sin mí, te aburrirías enormemente._

_Segundo: Ni Potty ni el pobretón son buena compañía._

_Tercero: Astoria te quiere hacer pedazos y me importas demasiado como para dejarle hacerlo._

_Cuarto: Beso extremadamente bien._

_Quinto: Te daría más dulces de mi mamá._

_Sexto: Sabrías más secretos míos._

_Séptimo: Irías a la Malfoy Manor cada vez que quisieras._

_Octavo: Tendrías al asombrosamente apuesto Draco Malfoy en tu cama._

_Noveno: Incluso te dejaría contarle lo que quieras a la pequeña comadreja. De todas formas lo harías._

_Décimo: Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer en un sofá._

Puso el último punto y se acercó a Hermione con lentitud.

—Dra-Draco...—balbuceó sin saber qué decir, se encogió en el sofá, pero él ya la había tomado de las muñecas y la estaba besando con suavidad, ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo (cosa que no debería ser posible) y a Hermione ahora le importaba un cuerno que Malfoy se le tirara encima cual animal y le hiciera lo que quisiese.

A la mierda, sólo eso.

—Te dije que besaba extremadamente bien, pequeña mojigata—susurró en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y produciendo que ella soltara un pequeño suspiro acompañado de un sonrojo. ¿Por qué le había respondido a su intento de declaración?¿Por qué no siguió de largo y lo ignoró, como hacía desde tercer año?¡¿Por qué?!

¡Pero no! Le había soltado las mil y un verdades frente a Astoria (razón por la cual, esta última la quería asesinar y picar en pequeños cuadritos para luego dárselos a los elfos). Y encima, el chisme se había corrido por Hogwarts (imagínense: "Granger y Malfoy se gustan, se presume que follarán en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, muy probablemente en la cama de él") y muchos estaban fuera, esperando que ambos saliesen de la Sala y caminaran por allí.

Claro que Draco tenía otros planes.

—¿Y un secreto?—preguntó aventurando sus manos por el abdomen del chico (Hermione agradecía internamente al Quidditch por eso) y haciéndole cosquillas ligeras. ¡Está bien! Esa lista era convincente, demasiando quizás ¡Ahora entendía por qué todas hablaban de Draco Malfoy como un sex symbol! Tenía esa capacidad de estallar tu cerebro con sólo una mirada, pero ella no dejaría que ese idiota rubio le coqueteara a alguien más ¡Eso sí que no!¡Imposible! Draco estaba siendo reclamado por o rió con suavidad. ¿Cuántas veces veías a una ratona de biblioteca morderse el labio de _esa _forma?¡No todos los días, eso sí es seguro!

—Si, en serio ¿Sabes algo más? Tienes una boca provocadora, Hermione [1].

—¿Provocadora?

—Sí, de hecho, tu boca se provocadora cuando dices "provocadora", dilo otra vez.

—Provocadora.

—Me encantas—Sonrió abrazándola y quitándose de encima de ella, no fuese que alguien (y con alguien, se refería a McGonnagall o en su caso, Blaise) entrase de improvisto y les sorprendiese en semejante posición.

—Otro secreto—dijo acomodándose en el mueble y dejando que él recostase su cabeza en su regazo.

—Uh...Zabinni tiene fantasías sexuales contigo—dijo, ella abrió los ojos de la impresión y se ruborizó con fuerza, cosa que no tenía sentido, puesto que estaba descubriendo lo hábil que puede ser cierto Malfoy en un sofá de un puesto.

¿Pero Zabinni?¿El Zabinni que se acostó con Ginny?¿Aquel miserable que también se ha ligado a Pansy?¿Y que encima tiene el cerebro más pequeño que Ron?¡Inimaginable!

—¡¿QUE?!—exclamó, el ruido aturdió a Draco por un segundo pero luego este se echó a reír como idiota. ¡Se lo había creído! Ella lo miró sin comprender y él continuaba riéndose.

—Algo más: No creas todo lo que digo—dijo con voz ahogada. Hermione lo entendió y se cruzó de brazos—¡Oh vamos! No te molestes. Te digo algo que si es cierto ¿vale?

—Lo que sea—refunfuñó, él sonrió porque hasta así se veía adorable, con el morro en la boca y las cejas fruncidas.

—Me gustas desde tercero—susurró casi tan bajo, que Hermione apenas pudo escuchar.

* * *

ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO HASTA AHORA D:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Pero si te gustó, deja un review, no seas muerto de hambre.

Recuerda que puedo usar la Fuerza.

O si no, te lanzaré a mi Mewtwo para que te destruya (èwé)

El [1] fue porque OH DIOS FUE UNA ESCENA DE HUSH HUSH :O

"PROVOCADORA" XDDDD

Me "gusta" Hush Hus, pero por Patch, a Nora no la soporto.

Bueno, debo irme.

Seguro estoy quitando tiempo de tu vida Q-Q

O a lo mejor quieres otra cosa...

¿QUIERES UN DRACO DE REGALO?

Deja un review y si eres el primero, te daré un Draco y una Hermione, al segundo le daré a Theo, y al tercer review le lanzaré a George en una catapulta. El cuarto review decide si quedarse con Blaise o no XD

~Ravie


End file.
